The Fubura Max Incident
by CharmAsphodel7521
Summary: This is my First fanfic to plz be nice. This is a story about adventure, fights, and a little bit of romance. rated T for Kyo's bad language but nothing serious.
1. Flock plus Rat Yuki equals trouble

OK… sooo….This is my first fanfic as I said in the summary so plz enjoy this story about Max and her crew of mutant hybrids + some excitement from the manga Fubura!

-CharmAsphodel7521

Disclamer: I do not own Max Ride or Fubura.

Max POV:

We were flying over Japan trying to stop the newfound bad guys.

I wanted to stay home in the US but nooooo I was out voted. It was every one but Total

and I wanted to go so.. That's 5 vs. 2 and now here we are.

I spotted a forest a bit ahead and found some good roosting places.

As we settled down my voice told me that we should ring the bell. What bell I did not know. Up until I heard Gazzy's shout

"Hey, Max! There's a house down there!"

So being unobtrusive me, I jumped down from the tree after

considering it for a few seconds….

And landed right on top of a boy that came up to the tree in hearing of Gazzy's shout.

There was a big poof and suddenly there was no longer a boy but a rat. Nudge shrieks, she hates rats. Still being unobtrusive me, I picked up the rat and started talking to it.

"hey." I said "What is with you? I didn't think that there was a base in Japan! And why a rat? That is hardly what they would do considering they want to revolutionize the planet."

Authors note: this is a whole new bad guy I invented and they're revolutionizing the planet and only the strong ones survive, so kind of like the by half plan. They have erasers too. Tell me a good name for them in your review plz. End note-

Then the rat starts to talk back to me. Hey, if it could understand me it could probably talk back too. I've seen weirder things. Plus, I just found out why the chose the rat, rats can survive almost anything.

Anyhoo, it was saying things in Japanese I couldn't understand anyway. And when I tilted my head in confusion it switched to English. "Who are you and what in the world is a base!" I went on and on for a wile until in the middle of a word another big poof sounded and suddenly a naked boy was in my hand. I quickly averted my eyes.

Yuki POV:

I was in the middle of walking to the secret base when I heard a shout from the tree next to me. "Hey, Max! There's a house down there!" So I walked over to the tree and suddenly a girl jumped down and landed right on top of me. I only had time to say "Crap!" before I changed. Then the weirdest thing happened. She picked me up and started talking to me! I didn't really understand what she was saying, so I decided to ask some questions. Oh how angry I was. She didn't seem to understand me so I switched to English. "Who are you and what in the world is a base!" I went on for a wile venting my anger. And suddenly in midrant I changed back. She Quickly averted her eyes and I found my clothes and put them on then gave a signal too her that she could look.

She then proceeded to tell me her name is Maximum Ride And that she was a mutant too. What a mutant is I don't know. I seriously think that she knows what I was before she jumped.

And that's the end of the first chapter! Hey, I know its short but bear with me remember to R&R and no flames plz! -author= me


	2. Angel Has a Chat With Tohru

**Yay! The next chapter! I'll make this one longer, I promise! And now… ON WITH THE STORY! –me ;) **

**Disclamer: I do not own Max Ride or Fubura**

Tohru POV:

When Yuki came In with 6 bedraggled kids I have to tell you I was shocked! First I was introduced to Max, who was the leader of the group, then Fang, who looked like Max's boyfriend, then Iggy, who was supposedly blind but did not look it at all, then Nudge, who was a motor mouth, and Gazzy, who was called that for a reason but hadn't shown it yet, and Angel, who was slightly creepy, but almost as cute as Kisa.

_~ Who's Kisa? ~ _

"HUH?!" I said aloud.

Yuki just stared at me weird and asked,

"What, Miss Honda?"

"THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD!" I half squealed, half yelled

Max glared at Angel.

_~ S'OK you can just think things and I will hear them, by the way, I'm Angel. ~_ She said in my head.

Yuki was still looking at me strangely, so I said

"Never mind it was just a trick of my own imagination!" wile tapping my head with my fist.

Yuki POV:

This is a fine example of yet another one of Miss Honda's flimsy excuses.

*sigh*

I wonder what it really was.

_~Me~_

_~WHAT! ~_

_~It was me who made Tohru so flustered~_

_~Who are you!?~_

_~Angel_.~

Max POV:

Yuki's expression changed so quickly that I thought that Angel must be having a private "chat" with him as well. He was way more stubble than Tohru's yelling of a voice in her head, I almost laughed. Then I looked over at Fang, looking his hottest by just standing there.

~_ You loooooove hiiimmm! _~

Angel teased me in my head.

_~Yes, I do, now shut up you little mind reader. ~_

I countered

_~SO YOU ADMIT IT! Now this is something to report to Fang! _~

_~DON"T YOU DARE!~_

I screamed back still in my head.

I used my fiercest glare on her, but to no avail, she only smiled angelically back at me, clinging to Iggy as so I don't beat her up right then and there.

Fang POV:

Max is so hot! I was so jealous when that Yuki kid suddenly turned back into himself and was completely naked! Even I haven't gotten that far in our relationship.

_~You jealous of Yun-Yun? ~_

_~Who the crap is Yun-Yun? ~_

_~Yuki-chan. ~_

_~Chan? ~_

_~A Japanese ending to a name. ~_

_~OK, so why are you giving nicknames to this dude already? ~_

_~Oh, I didn't make up that nickname someone else did. ~_

_~ Who? ~_

_~Kakeru _

I don't now how she smiled evilly in my head but she sure did.

**And that's a rap! Chapter two finally completed! Remember to R&R no flames please. And be sure to make suggestions on what should happen next! Please be sure to point out any flaws so I can fix them it helps me become a better author – me ;)**


	3. Ayame Arrives

Yo! Hey, I know I haven't updated in a wile, but plz bear with me! School has started and I have had no time at all due to homework, now, ON TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride or Fubura.

Next day when all had settled down,

Shigure POV:

"Yuki!" I heard a familiar voice say,

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU PERV!" yelled Yuki

Finally after a whole yelling match, Max woke up and yelled at them both,

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

They did, and then I, being the me that I am, said,

"Ayame!" and jumped out and ran childishly at him wile he did the same wile calling my name.

We met in the hall and hugged.

No one POV:

Kyo got up,

"GET THAT DAMN PERVV OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"  
"Awww, do I have to?" Wined Ayame

"Yes." Said Hatori who had magically appeared next to him

"K!" said Ayame and hopped along after Hatori and waved hello at all the kids who were in the living room.

"Who called Hatori?" Asked Yuki

"Me!" Tohru said.

"Hmmm, it seems that her perceptive skills are beginning to grow." Said a voice

"Huh?" she said

And that's a rap! Nice cliffhanger eh? Look I know it's short, but I'm running out of ideas, PLZ R&R and no flames, PS I still need the new bad guy name and some new ideas, I find that the reader usually has better ideas than the author- ;)


End file.
